Longing Love
by L Lawliet and Eve
Summary: Roy and Ed find out that they love each other in a strange way, with the help of the homunculi. While Roy and Ed are in love, the homunculi plan on using the two to their advantage. Will Roy and Ed stop the homunculi in time? A RoyxEd pairing. An alternate universe plot flow
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is for mature readers for its language and slight blood and for mature themes later on in the chapters. It is boy love, male x male. This is a pairing of Roy Mustang and Edward Elric, if you don't like it, don't read it.**

**But on another note, my friend and I are typing this fanfiction out together and having fun with it. So I hope you guys enjoy ^^**

**~Eve**

* * *

Ed sighed. He was standing in front of Central Headquarters, with his brother Al at his side. He didn't want to meet with Mustang today, because he knew that Roy would get on his case for nearly destroying the city again while trying to catch Scar. Ed grew slightly agitated thinking about how Roy would start to talk down to him. His anger flared and he marched right on into the building.

"Brother.. I don't think you should let your pride get the best of you.." Al muttered lowly, but Ed only ignored it and barged straight into Mustang's office.

"Hey Colonel." He greeted in a slightly agitated voice, and plopped right down on to the couch after he flicked his report on to Roy's desk. While he honestly didn't care if Mustang lectured him, it was really going to get on his nerves.

Roy didn't look up from his work he was doing at his desk, almost as if he hadn't heard Ed or Al walk into his office - it was the usual routine involving the boys so they eventually had got used to it. He didn't flinch as Ed practically threw the report on to the desk, nor did he even look at him. Instead, he just sighed continuing to write away on the paper that lay in front of him.

"I see you can reach the door handle, Fullmetal, I'm quite surprised you managed to do that... and I also see your manners are improving, at least you greeted me this time." Roy said simply as he did the last few flicks of the pen, ending the last sentence with a full stop before looking up at Ed. His face was neutral, but his eyes held humor and insult, waiting to be spat out by his tongue to burn Ed, almost as if to test him.

Ed stood up quickly and Al took a hold of him.

"Who are you calling so short that you need a microscope to see me with?!" He roared and nearly clapping his hands then and there to take out the pain in the ass that was Roy Mustang. After awhile when Ed calmed down, Al let go of his brother and looked at Roy.

"I'm sorry, Colonel, but he didn't mean anything from his actions. We are just beaten up from the mission." Al said, slightly nudging his brother back into the couch. Ed huffed out a protest but was stopped when Al began to talk;

"Brother, you're tired. If I can guess at how this will work out, it will only be long enough until we can go back to the apartment for the night." He said and settled back to stand by the door. Ed slightly rolled his eyes and stared at Roy, hard. He didn't want to hear any more of this nonsense from someone who was a State Alchemist like him, though given that he was years younger than Roy, He was still nearly on the same level. Ed crossed his arms and braced himself for the lecture of a life time.

"Hmm, that's a pretty good insult for yourself Ed, I may just write that one down for future use." Roy said in answer to Eds rhetorical question. He put the pen to the side of the desk, standing up and not bothering to tuck the chair in after he moved away from it and in front of the desk.

"Ed, you know as your colonel, I am in charge of you. You are the dog of the military the same as I, but I'm an obedient rottweiler and your just a small chihuahua with a temper." Roy began to say, using another of his 'small' jokes. "Just because you have a short temper does NOT mean you can go around wasting valuable time nearly destroying the place! Ever since you joined the military you have made us lose hundreds of people, in fact the death toll has risen because of you..!"

Roy stopped and sighed, turning to look at ed, his eyes fixed to the kid's - he wasn't joking around.

"You have to start acting mature, you may be small enough to be considered a 7-year-old but the military is not some place you can mess about in like one. You need to be more focused, Ed."

Ed growled as the other small jokes got to him. Al knew better than to interfere this time and stepped out of the office to look for medical supplies that he knew that would be needed.

"If I'm a chihuahua, then I am more bite than bark.." He growled and stood up and glared hard at Roy. His automail fingers started to twitch as if they knew they were going to land a hit on to something, or someone in this matter, and it was possible.

"I may look like a kid, but the things that I have seen can break even the most bravest of Soldiers.." He growled. His temper was growing and he was trying his best to control it.

"And it is NOT my fault, that while trying to catch Scar, he gets to them first and kills them..." He said, not backing down. He was not about to let Roy get to him. He would defend himself and stand his ground.

"Even Rottweilers can back down... Mustang..." He crossed his arms and his golden eyes hardened.

Roy didn't even move, he just stood there, his arms crossed with a slight smile on his face as he watched Ed. It amused him so much seeing his anger build up inside his tiny body. He shook his head slightly sighing once more as his smile vanished.

"Listen Full Metal, this is why each mission I put you on it always ends in failure. Your short, and not just in height, but in temper too. And if you have more bite than bark then you have definitely bitten off more than you can chew if you dare try to challenge me." He said plainly, each word full of anger and frustration.

"Go to your apartment full metal, you're going to need the sleep for tomorrow." He said. "Its going to be a tough day, for both of us." He always tried to avoid a fight, it was his way of showing he was superior than the rest. He was in no way backing down from Ed, he just didn't want his office destroyed... again.

Ed growled at what he was told to do. He stepped up to Roy and gave him a good punch before stomping out into the corridor and walked off to find Al. He was in no mood to deal with Mustang anymore and he was on his last nerves with the Colonel. He decided to go into town and walk around to clear his head. He didn't really want to do what he was told, for it bugged the shit out of him when he was told to do something. He heard his brother running up from behind him. He was still getting use to Al being in his real body that he almost missed the metal sound of his brothers boots on the cobblestone on the ground.

"Brother! Did you really have to go so far to actually hurt Mustang? That was slightly uncalled for..." He said, scolding his older brother. Ed let it slide this time, for he couldn't really snap back to his brother. He was the only family he had after all.

"Yes Al, I had too.. He was not himself.." Ed said while looking at Al. The younger brother sighed and shrugged slightly "I suppose so, brother.." Al said and let the topic drop. He didn't want to upset Ed anymore than what he was now. After awhile, Ed and Al headed to their apartment and rested up for the night.

After Ed punched Roy in the face, he just stood there, face turned away as Ed stormed out. He didn't speak nor did he go after him - he didn't want the fight. Once Ed left, Roy looked at the door, his hand going up to his nose which hurt like hell, and he realized why. As he pulled his hand away to check it he saw the color red - he had a nosebleed.

"Shit..." Roy said, looking at the door once more as if he expected Ed to walk in again. "Don't worry, he will pay for this." He growled to himself, a frown on his face. He wasn't going to let it slide this time... Ed would be in for a little shock in the morning.

Ed sighed heavily as he felt the sun hit his eyes. It was morning and he didn't know what he was supposed to expect from the new day. He gently shook his brother awake and did his morning routine of showering, brushing his teeth and his hair and braiding it back. He wanted to avoid going to Headquarters, but he knew that he had to go. He got dressed and told Al that he was going to go early so that he could think for a while. He left the apartment and headed to Central Command. He hesitated slightly at Roy's office door. The anger still slightly lit in the pit of his stomach, but he grabbed the doorknob and opened the door. Ed ignored what looked like slight blood stains on the floor and sat on the couch with his eyes shut and his arms crossed against his chest. He wasn't going to tolerate any of Mustang's' bull shit for the day. All he wanted to, was get his mission, and then get out.

Roy sat at his desk, half asleep. He was exhausted as his nose would not stop bleeding last night, he had to go to the infirmary to get it checked out, and left with five internal stitches in his right nostril.

"Morning Fullmetal... You owe me big time for these stitches. Here's the bill for them considering it was a minor case, either you pay it or you will regret what will happen if you decline." He said, obviously in a bad mood as he stood up, walking over to the paper and over to Ed, chucking it at him.

What Ed didn't know was all he said and how he acted towards him was for a reason, he wanted Ed to be a great member of the military - deep down that is. He wouldn't even tell himself that, as if it were a thought of madness but ever since he saw Ed he saw promise inside him. The only problem was that Ed was too arrogant to see it himself.

Ed mumbled something under his breath. 'He deserved it though', he thought as he placed the paper next to him. He would sneak it back onto Mustangs desk when he wasn't looking anyway. For he knew deep down that Roy deserved the punch yesterday.

"So what is today's mission, eh?" Ed asked. He had little care for what Mustang had to say, he just wanted to get going and to jump into a mission to get it done. He truly did try to not destroy things when he was on a mission, but trouble usually found him and he didn't know what else to do but to defend himself. Roy was concerned about how much it would cost to fix up the mess Ed made, when Ed knew that Mustang didn't even know how much danger there is when it comes to trying to catch Scar or to encounter the other homunculi.

Roy heard Ed mumble, but he didn't ask what it was he said - he certainly didn't want more stitches today. He sighed, walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"You should put the bill in your apartment, or better yet give it to Al - and I will be asking him if you have it, plus if you do happen to loose it I'll just get another copy." Roy said, knowing what he was thinking for he knew Ed far too well.

"And today's mission is like yesterdays, we've had news of more sightings of Scar and all the other guys aren't willing to check it out, and considering you know what he looks like - considering everyone else that does have been blown to smithereens - you will be coming with me." Roy said, not sounding to happy about it.

"Also Fullmetal, yesterday wasn't too hard on you, was it? Didn't get hurt too badly after Scar realized you were a teen instead of a short 7 year old?" Roy smirked.

Ed's eyes flared but he said nothing. He was really tempted to put this bastard in his place but he didn't want to have another bill on his hands. He crossed his arms again and closed his golden eyes. He didn't give Roy the satisfactory of responding and only sat there. It did seem childish, but he was to pissed to say anything and he knew that if he had opened his mouth, he would end up hitting Mustang. He glared at the wall that was behind the other couch that was in front of him and didn't move. He wanted a different mission but he knew that all missions were absolute.

"I take it you're still pissed off, well I guess that's the last time I will actually care about your feelings then shrimp." Roy said as he checked the time.

"We have about 20 minutes before we have to leave central. That should give you enough time to get your things together and to get down to the court yard." Mustang said before walking to the door and opening it, looking at Ed to make sure he had the bill in his hand before he left.

"Now get going. And when we arrive, don't make yourself look like a fool - It makes me look bad too you know." Roy said, before waiting for Ed to leave in silence.

Ed got up and strode to the door with the bill in his hand. "You are a fool, Mustang. An even bigger one." He said and lifted his chin and left to get his things packed for the trip. He didn't stay long enough to see or hear Roy's reaction for he wanted to get out of there fast. He got to his apartment and told Al to pack for the mission. He also told Al that Roy was going along.

"Be easy on him, brother." Al begged. Al had a slight respect for Mustang but that was just about it. Ed didn't know how he felt about Roy. All he knew was that Mustang was a pain in the ass and was a real bastard. They got packed and waited in Central Command's courtyard for Roy to do whatever it was that he was doing.

* * *

**Well, This is the end to the first chapter! Expect the next chapter soon ;P Please review it and let us know if you guys like it or not ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here's chapter two ^^ I'd like to thank Kativa-chan** **for being my betareader and helping me out.**

**Rated for its language, all thanks to Edward and Roy, slightly. I hope you guys enjoy it ^^**

**Again, this is an alternate universe with Al having his normal body back, but Ed still has his automail.**

* * *

Roy came out of Central Command, a briefcase in his hand as if he was packed for a holiday or something, but it was just a small amount of supplies needed for the journey.

"Well, I see you made it down here in time. I hope you have everything you need, because once we go, we're not turning back unless we complete the mission without dying." Roy explained, sighing lightly as he stood in front of Ed, glancing down at him.

"There will be others there too Ed, some of whom I wish were fired from the military more than you, but they like to show off and boast a lot. Don't be like them and boast. Like I've explained to you earlier, it will make me look worse than they are. So don't mess up, if you do, there will be consequences," He said, his eyes staring into Ed's. ''And don't get hurt too badly... we don't want to lose the only person who knows what Scar looks like." Roy said, while he said everything for the mission, he truly didn't like seeing Ed hurt at all.

Ed snorted slightly. "Al knows what Scar looks like. But like I'd let him go after Scar alone.." He said and looked away crossing his arms. He was in an impatient mood, and was tired of Mustang telling him what to do, but he sensed something from the man that he couldn't quite place. He picked up his small suit case and started towards the train station.

"Brother! Wait!" Al yelled, following after Ed. Al turned his head, looking back at Roy and sighed slightly as he tried to get his brother to stay with them. Ed felt like he was fighting back something but what that 'something' is he didn't know. He shook it off and stopped to let his brother catch up.

"What, Al? I don't want to be with Mustang, he keeps treating me like a kid.. We're both seventeen by now..." Ed said and sighed.

"I know brother, but you need to control your anger by now. Okay?" Al said softly, he hated to see Ed get so angry, and when he gets mad, he tends to lose focus on what needs to be dealt with on hand. Ed mumbled something but agreed to what Al said and waited for Mustang.

Roy sighed slightly, looking from Ed to Alphonse, then back at Ed again. ''Al, do you mind walking ahead, I have to tell Ed something... er... Important.'' Roy said, his face neutral as always, but his body language was strange. If you were to look inside his eyes you could see something had changed inside him, something that wasn't there at all before - or maybe it was and it had just flourished into this new thing, this new identity within Roy. He looked back at Alphonse. ''Go on Al, if you do this for me now, later on I'll let you accompany me to an old friends house.. she has a lot of cats.'' He said.

Ed glanced towards Roy, eying him cautiously. He watched Al who was practically beaming with the thought of being with cats.

"Alright, Colonel. I'll see you two at the train station." He said, smiling the whole way and headed off to the train station. Ed sighed again and turned to Mustang.

"You want to talk to me..?" He said. He wasn't going to let his guard down, and was eying Mustang cautiously, trying to figure out what his plan was. He thought he saw something in the mans eyes change but he shook it off and thought it was just something to do with the way the sun was hitting him.

'_Though he does look good with the sun hitting him like that..._' Ed thought but quickly shook the thought off. He was not gay and wouldn't let his feelings get in the way of how competitive he felt about Roy. He felt something but couldn't place his finger on to what that one feeling is, but he let that thought go and waited upon the answer that Roy needed to give him.

Roy couldn't really explain the feeling inside of him. It was odd, He had only felt this way towards women and he knew he wasn't gay at all. '_Ed... stop looking at me like that... you look too cute like that Ed... No... I can't be gay though... especially towards a shortass like Ed... Man this is going to be hard._' Roy thought before looking away slightly.

"Ed... there's something I need to tell you about... I,,, er... don't know how to say this..." Roy said, getting a little angry at himself. "I... Oh, fuck! Ed I apologize for this." Roy said, but he looked around and looked down at Ed, hesitating a moment before he placed his lips on Eds.

Ed froze in place, his eyes widening. He didn't know how to react. He thought about pulling away and slapping him, but his body wouldn't move to do it. Ed shuddered slightly, completely caving into what that one feeling was. It clicked in his mind that the feeling was lust. Ed leaned up giving the kiss another angle. After a few minutes he pulled back to catch his breath and glared at Roy.

"Bastard..." He slightly panted, blushing slightly. He picked up his suit case and started off to the train station. He subconsciously touched his lips, thinking, he was lost in thought and nearly didn't notice the train station coming into view and his brother standing there. Ed composed himself and stood next to Al waiting for Mustang.

"You okay brother?" Al asked, concern in his voice.

"I'm alright Al. Colonel Bastard is taking to long to get here.." He said and crossed his arms again. He hated to wait.

With the way Ed reacted, it left Roy speechless. It confirmed one thing and also left him with many questions. The one thing it left Roy knowing was that he liked the kid more than he expected himself to. He felt like a pervert or a pedophile with the age gap between them, something he didn't like the feeling of. As Ed walked away, His eyes kept to the ground, as if too shy to do anything. After a moment to collect his thoughts he followed on behind Ed.

'_I... really hope no one saw, even Al... I could have gotten demoted, could have gotten Ed fired and I know my colleagues wouldn't have looked at me the same way again._' Roy pondered until he nearly walked into Ed, while his mind played different scenarios.

"Oh... um... sorry Ed, didn't see you for a second." He apologized, before looking at the incoming train.

"So Al, can't you wait to see the cats? I hear one of them had some kittens a few weeks ago, running around like crazy I hear." He questioned, trying to avoid any conversation with Ed at this moment.

Ed tensed up, "Is that another small joke?!" He nearly yelled at Roy. He soon sighed and let the angry go. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with small jokes, or really deal with anything at the moment, for he was confused. He looked over at Al who seems to have stolen Armstrong's sparkles for now since Roy had mentioned 'cats' and 'kittens' in the same sentence. Ed rolled his eyes at the thought.

"Kittens? Really? I can't wait to see them!" Al beamed, he truly loved animals and ever since he got his body back, he spent all his free time around the creatures. Ed smiled slightly at his brother's happiness, and wish he could feel that way too, but with his emotions the way they were now, he didn't know what to feel.

Roy looked at Ed, trying to avoid eye contact with him desperately, but that was just impossible. His eyes stared into Eds eyes, smirking slightly as the train pulled into the station.

"Some times Ed, I merely don't see things others do - like anybody would. I was just thinking about something, no need to get your pants into a twist." He said before turning towards the train. "Yes Al, really." He said, peering over his shoulder briefly before walking on to the train.

Ed huffed out a slight angry sigh. He picked up his things and walked on to the train followed by Al. Al sat in a seat behind his brother, while Ed sat in front of Roy. Ed wanted answers but he also doubted that he would get any.

"Mustang.. What was that back there..?" He lowly growled. He wanted his answers, but he was sure that Roy had questions of his own as well.

As Roy sat down he stared out the window, hoping Ed wouldn't ask anything, but he knew better than to think he would just let it pass by him. When Ed asked him the question, his cheeks started to burn up. He took a breath before turning his head to look at Ed.

"Oh... that.." he said. He didn't really know what to say to him. "Well, it was a kiss Ed... I was quite shocked you didn't move away... I take it... you liked it?" Roy asked, his cheeks were red as a tomato.

Ed's cheeks grew red, and he looked away.

"Wh-who would like that..?" Ed stuttered. "Why did you kiss me..?" He asked after a few moments. He was growing curious. He looked at Roy from the corner of his eye and shuddered. He couldn't tear his eyes off of the mans lips, which was on his only minutes before. Reluctantly he tore his eyes from the mans lips and looked him in the eyes. His agitation showing within his golden irises.

Roy Looked down slightly, it was obvious he was a little embarrassed.

"Ed, do you really think I push constantly tell you to do things, some you may not want to do? Why do you think I constantly ask if they were to put another state alchemist on the missions again Scar? It's not because I'm bossy and mean, and it's not because I don't think your qualified enough... It's because I.. only want the best for you Ed... I... care about you..." He said with some difficulty,he wasn't one to say to someone his feelings about them so this subject was a rather hard one for him to talk about.

"I... I'm sorry about kissing you earlier Ed... I should have asked..." He said before looking back outside the window, avoiding Ed's eyes.

'_I have to try to keep my eyes off of him. We can't be together so there's no point in trying to pursue it... I'm a grown man and he's still in his teens... it's as taboo as human transmutation._' Roy thought to himself.

Ed huffed slightly and shifted in his seat. "I may be small, but I do know what some things are, and I am seventeen.." He stated, sighing. "Look.. Just be careful.." He said and slightly looked around. The train was practically empty, for no one was going east today so they really were the only ones on the train. Ed stood up and looked at Roy.

"Equivalent exchange, Mustang.." He said lowly and kissed Roy. He pulled back after a long minute and moved to sit in front of Al.

When Ed placed his lips on Roys', it made his heart flutter in his rib cage, making him feel like jelly, but none the less he didn't complain at all. Once it finished, Roy was slightly disappointed, he would have loved it if it lasted a little longer, but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen. When Ed left him sitting there, he felt like a teenager again with his first crush. For the rest of the journey Roy had a smile tattooed permanently to his face.

When the train pulled into East City, Ed stood up and stretched. He gently shook Al from his nap and grabbed his things and left the train. As Al joined him on the platform, they waited for Roy to gather his belongings so that they could get to the Inn and rest a bit before they have to go after Scar. Ed yawned slightly and waited patiently (patiently? That's a first..) for Roy to walk over to them.

"Roy... I have something to say." Ed said, looking into Roy's eyes.

"What is it shrimp?" Roy replied, smiling slightly. To that Ed frowned, making Roy smile more.

"Stop with the short jokes, it just pisses me off and I'm trying to tell you something here!" Ed replied.

"What I was trying to say is... Roy... I... Love..." Roy was woken by the sudden halt of the strain, sending him forward slightly. After realizing they were at their destination Roy stood up, gathering his things. He was a little angry that he was awoken from his dream which he was rather enjoying, but none the less it was getting late, he could go to the hotel and dream some more then. After making sure he got everything he got of the train on to the platform, looking from Ed to Al.

" Well, I thought you would be gone by now, but none the less, let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Slight blood in this one.. I think that's about it xD Enjoy ^^**

**~Eve**

* * *

Ed rolled his eyes and headed towards the Inn that they would be staying at. He paid for a room with two beds, because he knew he would be sharing a bed with his brother, while Roy would have his own bed. After paying, he led the small group to the room. Once there, Al set his things down in a corner and waved goodbye as he wanted to check out some of the shops that were in the center of town. Ed sat down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling, letting his mind wander. He wasn't sure what to say as he noticed Roy walk into the room. Ed knew that Roy would ask about the kiss that they had exchanged on the train. Truth is, Ed didn't even have an answer himself.

Ed laid down on the mattress and folded his arms behind his head.

Roy looked around the room. It looked like a shoe box, too small to fit the two bets in there yet they obviously had managed to squeeze them in, nothing more but a bedside table in the middle of the room separated the two beds, leaving just enough room to walk in between the beds. Roy put his case under the bed, before sitting on the mattress. It was soft - something he didn't like, but knew he would have to sleep on it whether he liked it or not. He peered over at Ed.

"Ed... What happened on the train... was it really just equivalent exchange, nothing more or less, just simply trying to make me embarrassed a little like I made you?" He asked softly. He wished it was something more than equivalent exchange, that Ed had feelings whether he was bi-curious or actually felt the same as Roy did.

_'This... this feeling cannot be anything more than a feeling, you cant peruse anything Roy, you just can't...' H_e thought to himself.

"I dunno.. You were the first person to kiss me." Ed began as he stared at the ceiling. "I may be seventeen, but I've never had a relationship before." He confessed, shrugging slightly as he stretched out, his shirt riding up a bit to show off some of his stomach. He sank back down into the mattress and gave a little sigh and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure on what to do about this strange feeling he had for Roy. Was it love, or just curiosity? He wasn't exactly sure, but hoped to find out soon.

Roy watched Ed closely, when his stomach showed he couldn't keep his eyes off of him. He knew he had to look away though, not wanting to look like the pervert that he already felt like.

"So.. I took your first kiss..." He said, feeling slightly guilty about it now. "And I know I kissed you first," He said, eyes still on Ed like an eagle. "I just... couldn't resist." he admitted, feeling more like a pervert and a pedophile by the minute.

Ed sighed lowly. "Who care's if you took my first kiss? Do you really hear me complaining about it? I can't complain about it if you don't realize what I did when you kissed me.." Ed said, completely turning his attention to Roy.

"If you don't realize that I had kissed you back...then you're blind.." He stated again. He looked away from Roy to the ceiling again and followed the cracks in it with his eyes. He slowly let his guard down and closed his eyes after a brief time. He wanted to at least rest his eyes before they had to go off to look for Scar.

"Ed... What surprised me most is that you kissed me back..." He said, standing up and walking over to Ed, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed. "And all I can say is thank you..." He said, leaning down and kissed Ed on the forehead.

"Thanks..." Roy said, before standing up. He didn't understand fully what he felt inside but he had a faint idea of what it was he felt - no matter how much he knew it was wrong, he was starting to like Ed.

A lot.

Ed looked up at Roy. "It's.. Not a problem.." He said slowly. Ed slowly closed his eyes again and started to drift out. He was still slightly awake for his senses wouldn't let him fully sleep. After about thirty minutes of rest, Ed's ears twitched slightly has he thought he heard a scream coming from the city. Ed shot up and looked around.

"Roy.." He said as he stood up. He needed to get down into the town to see what was going on. Before getting the chance to react, Al came bursting into the room, out of breath from running.

"Its Scar. He just killed an alchemist.." He said and pulled on his brother's arm. "Come on!" Was the only thing he said before he bolted out the door again and after Scar, with Ed following closely behind him.

Roy shot up straight away from his bed, in shock. He looked over at Ed, before looking back to the door way. After Al told them what happened, he quickly got out off bed, pulling out the suitcase underneath, pulling out his gloves from it. He didn't care about the fact he was in pajamas - a normal white t-shirt and a pair of shorts - this was business. He followed on after them, a few feet behind taking time to put on his gloves, but soon caught up. He made sure he was either beside Ed or slightly in front, frantically looking at where Al was going - hoping Scar wouldn't suddenly pop up anywhere - he especially didn't want Ed getting hurt - and he knew that if anyone did touch him or manage to hurt him, Roy would make sure they would pay.

Ed clapped his hands once and touched his automail arm, making the blade appear, ready to attack Scar. He ran ahead of Roy and Al and caught sight of Scar and charged after him.

"Brother!" Al yelled, trying to get the chalk ready to use his alchemy. Ed clapped his hands again, picturing the right earth array and put his hands on the ground, trapping Scar in a stone box. Al drew a metal array and reinforced the barrier with it. Out of nowhere there came a low taunting laugh that Ed and Al both recognized instantly. Lust jumped down from the nearest building and struck her finger through Ed's shoulder.

"My my, haven't we grown a bit?" She said lowly. She twisted her finger in Eds shoulder slightly and he gave out a slight gasp at the pain. Soon after Lust caught Ed, Envy jumped down and stood in front of Roy.

"What have you got here pipsqueak? A body-guard?" He grinned wide enough to cut his face in half. Pride also appeared in front of Al to keep him where he was.

"We will be taking Edward now." She said coolly and pulled Ed close while knocking him out. Envy walked over to Lust and took Ed and hefted him up on to his shoulder.

"See ya later kiddies." He said and laughed. Lust, Envy, and Pride left the scene with Ed and run away to their hideout.

"Brother!" Al yelled, shocked that his only brother, was taken from him.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here's chapter four at last ^^**

**Warnings: Slight drug use, intended sexual themes, slight language, and slight blood.**

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

For Roy, it had all happened so quickly. He wanted to set them all aflame at that moment, but that would mean he would have been setting fire to Ed as well. He felt so useless. He didn't even get a chance to talk to the homunculi. It all happened too quickly. Once they took Ed, Roy nearly collapsed.

"Ed..." He said to himself, looking at the spot where Ed was standing just moments ago.

_'You... you IDIOT! You could have saved him, you could have stopped those assholes from getting him, and what did you do? You just stood there, frozen! Yet you say you care about him?!' H_e thought to himself.

"Ed... Just hang on... Were coming for you." Roy said to himself, a tear crawling slowly from his eye, but he quickly whipped it away before standing up and facing Al.

"Al.. I think our little friend over there may be able to help us... unfortunately..." He said, looking at the mound which held Scar.

"Don't worry Al, We will get Ed back, I can promise you that." he said, still staring at the stone box.

Al frantically tried to recover from the shock that struck him like a ton of bricks. He looked at the box and sighed lowly.

"He might not know who those guys were... They have a tendency to watch us.. So I think they took the distraction as a sign to take Ed." Al replied, his voice shaky. He was starting to worry about his brother, remembering that the older Elric was bleeding, and the fresh blood was still on the ground where Ed was standing a few minutes ago. Al looked at Roy, feeling helpless enough to have his shoulders sag a little. He didn't think that this would happen. Something felt off, like this was part of a plan that the homunculi had for them.

"That is true..." he said, looking at the blood on the floor. Then he noticed. Every ten, fifteen feet along there was another patch of blood - after all they didn't just disappear into thin air.

"Al... I think I may know where Ed is... the blood on the floor, there's some more up there. If we don't get far then we go and ask Scar. We're going to have to take the risk in order to get Ed back, Al. I will stop at nothing to get him back to us safe and sound... and if one of those... idiots," Roy said, as he didn't like swearing in front of Al,

"...dare hurts your brother, I'll make sure they'll be punished for it..." Roy said, having to look away from Al, tears still coming from his eyes.

Al slightly nodded. "We need to follow the blood trail or all is lost.." He said softly. He didn't like the thought of Ed being in the hands of the homunculi, but he knew that they needed to think of a plan to get him back. The only question was, how will they get him back, if the blood trail disappears? Al took another look at the box then felt a shock go through the ground.

"He escaped!" Al said, dropping the metal and stone barrier to find a gaping hole in the ground.

Roy looked over at the box and sighed. "There will be plenty of time to get him... looks like we're going to have to just hope it doesn't rain..." Roy said, following the blood on the ground already.

"C'mon Alphonse, let's go get your brother back... and quickly - I really don't want him to be hurt because those idiots are most probably going to do something to him..." He said, his mind-set on only finding Ed. He didn't want to risk Al's life either, but he knew he would have to have backup with him... He just hoped Ed was alright.

Ed's eyes slowly opened. He was a small caged part of a room, and cuffed. Ed slowly sat up and looked around the room. Envy walked over and knelt down near Ed, "Oh look, pipsqueak has finally woken up. Heheh." Envy grinned. Through the bars he smacked Ed, and Ed lowly growled and bit Envy's hand.

"Ouch! Lust he bit me! Let me beat some sense into him." Envy growled.

"Do whatever you want with him, just don't kill him. We still need him, remember." Lust said and looked out the window. She was uninterested in what Envy wanted to do with Edward. Pride had gone back to the main hideout and waited with Gluttony. Envy grinned again and slightly unlocked the caged door and went into it, locking it behind him.

"So, twerp, you will regret biting me.." He said and grinned evilly. All Ed could do was growl at Envy. Envy kicked at Ed's stomach, making him double over slightly gasping for air. Envy took that chance and kept kicking Ed, hard enough to have Ed coughing up blood. Ed wheezed sightly, and Envy pulled out a small vial. Envy pulled at Ed's arm and flicked at a vain, and put the syringe into the vain and released the contents into his blood stream. He pulled the vile out and grinned.

"That is ecstasy, it will make your body aroused. And if you don't do anything about it, you can die. It will last for about two hours." He smiled and left the caged part and locking the door, leaving the keys on the small table.

"Come on Lust, let's go before his friends find us." He said and left with Lust behind him.

"He has to be nearby... It's as if they splattered the blood everywhere to make us confused." Roy said, looking at the floor. It was still dark and hard to see the blood on the ground, and the worse part is that it was getting darker still as hey were not even past midnight yet. Al was looking too, desperate to find his brother, but it too was dark for even him to see.

"Meoooww." A noise came from a dark alleyway, a small tabby cat was licking the ground. Al looked at the cat instantly, as he loved animals, and felt sorry for it being all alone outside at night, just how his brother may have felt. He watched it lick the liquid off the ground and noticed it had a red color to it. He knew what it was.

"Colonel, I think I know where brother is!" he exclaimed, walking over to the cat, because the cat wasn't use to being in contact with humans, so it ran away almost instantly, but the blood went all the way down the ally to a house at the very bottom... well it was more like a shed or a garage than a house. With that, Roy ran over to the boy and smiled as he saw the blood stain on the floor leading to the house - Hopefully he would find Ed in not that bad a condition.

"Good job Al." He smiled, running to the door and bursting it open. He was slightly horrified at the view he got.

"Al... stay out here... I don't want you to see this..." He said, looking at Edward in the cage.

"But colonel -" Alphonse tried to argue. "Please Al... He's alright I just don't want you to see him like this..." He said, walking into the building and closing the door behind him. He walked over to the cage and looked around for a key, but had no luck.

"Hold on Ed.. I'll get you out of there..." Roy whispered, looking around once more. Then something silver caught his eye - a pair of garden scissors. He walked over to them and grabbed them, then walked back to the padlock. Within seconds he broke away the lock, smiling as he opened the door because he was so happy to see Ed again.

"Ed... are you alright... did they do anything to you?" He said, his smile fading as he became more serious, realizing that there really may be something wrong with Ed.

Ed was panting, eyes closed, and his skin overly sensitive to even the slightest strand of hair that brushed across his skin.

"E-Envy...Gave me ecstasy.. I-if it's not taken care of... I-I can die..." Ed said between pants, he was slightly curled up to hide his aroused member. He was shivering from how good the cold flooring felt on his cheek.

"R-roy... I-I can't hold out much longer.. Time is almost up.." He said lowly, he was scared. He didn't know what to do, and he was cuffed so he couldn't do anything at all. He was helpless in the power of the drug.

Roys' eyes widened slightly. How...how could they...He was horrified by what they had done to him.

"Ed... I'll help you." Roy said. He didn't want to help, it just made him in his mind feel more perverted than having a crush on the 17-year-old, let alone having to do this at this time... but he would do it if it were to save his life.

"If it will save you Ed... I'll help." He said, a worried look on his face as he moved closer to Ed.

"Please.. let me help you Edward..." he asked, scared that Ed's life was in his hands.

Ed nodded slowly, his eyes close. He knew that this drug had enhanced his sensitivity and has boosted his sex drive. He wanted to get rid of this feeling so that he could feel normal again. Ed slightly strained against the cuffs but it only ended up having him moan lowly when the cold metal rubbed against his wrists.

"P-please Roy.. Help..." Ed whimpered, and he realized that, that was the first time that he has ever used the word 'please' and 'help' in the same sentence. But he really didn't care much for this drug was making him feel funny and he wasn't use to it at all. It was starting to get colder in the little house and little puffs of steam came from Ed's mouth as he panted.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Warnings: Sexual themes, and Slight language.**

**Yes, They finally have at it x) Enjoy ^^  
**

* * *

Seeing Ed like this drove Roy crazy inside. Yes, he was being tortured in one of the worst ways possible, but it definitely turned Roy on - and a good thing too... that way he could help Ed better... Within a split second he was over Ed, his lips just beside the blond's ear as he whispered;

"Ed... I'm sorry for all of this; you being taken away, now me having to touch you because you're helpless from the drug... I should have tried to stop them... I'm sorry." He said before kissing Ed's cheek. His hand slid under Ed's pants and boxers, grabbing hold of his member. He didn't know how to do this to a guy, so he used the experience he had with his own hand to help him, and started to pump away at Eds member, feeling incredibly guilty.

Ed gasped slightly, and shivered into Roy's touch. He couldn't help but to moan from the breath that slithered along his nerves to the touch of Roy's hand along his length. He was happy to be able to start to get this drug out of his system, but he had the need to want more. He didn't just want Roy's hand on his member, but he wanted Roy, himself.

_'Maybe this drug is moving my feelings along..?' _Ed thought. He opened his eyes slightly to look at Roy, his golden eyes stained with the look of lust within them. His body was moving on its own, but he didn't complain, he slightly thrust into Roy's hand to get a little more friction. Ed laid his head back more and moaned again, with every little touch. He hoped that Roy would at least do something more than to rub his entire length. He wanted more, and he knew that it was only Roy's touch that he would crave after this.

"R-Roy..." He moaned out Mustangs' name, completely engrossed in the feeling of the drug that was now taking over his ever senses.

Roy looked at Ed's face, smiling lightly as he gently placed a kiss on his lips, a harsh yet passionate one. He could feel himself getting hard at the situation, as if he was the one on ecstasy and not Ed. Soon he pulled his lips away from Ed's and moved them to his cheek, whispering into his ear again.

"Ed... Is this working? Or do you need me to do... more than this?" He asked, somewhat hoping he would say yes, because he was craving more than just touching Ed at this point.

'_You're just helping him, its alright. He asked you to - you're only doing what he wanted you to, at least you're not raping him...' H_e thought.

Ed's eyes slightly closed. "R-roy.. Do whatever you want.." He said through low moans. He kept slightly thrusting up into Roy's hand, he wanted more, his mind wanted to enjoy the moment for what it was, because he knew that Mustang wouldn't feel much this way again. Ed looked at Mustang and panted softly, his eyes slightly seductive and inviting. He leaned forward and placed a kiss on to Roy's lips, tracing his tongue over Roy's lips practically begging for entrance.

With that, lust flourished through his body, his heart beating a million times per second as his hand moved faster on Ed's member. He smirked when Ed kissed him, to which he turned his head so he could kiss him roughly. He opened his lips for Ed, allowing his tongue in his mouth, and his own tongue in Ed's as he used his free hand to nearly enough rip off Eds trousers and to push down his shorts. Roys' member sprang out of his shorts eagerly, wanting Ed more by the second. He pulled his mouth away for a second

"You ready?" He asked before kissing Ed once more.

Ed blushed greatly, unable to resist the temptation of the moment. Though he was handcuffed and drugged, he still wanted this, his heart fluttered and he slightly ignored the sensation. Ed kissed at Roy's lips, nearly biting his bottom lip, he slightly nodded his head so that Roy can help him from the drugs power.

Roy knew he had to prepare both himself and Ed first - he was trying to help Ed as fast as possible but he didn't want to hurt him. He kept his lips where they were on Eds, allowing Ed to do whatever he pleased to them, whilst the hand that was on Ed's member moved down to his entrance, slowly massaging it with his thumb before pushing it in slightly. Roy was getting nervous. Yes, he;s had sex a few times, but never with a guy... and especially one who meant something to him. He wondered slightly if it was just the drug that made Ed like this, that he was only acting this way to get rid of it from his system. Roy slowly fingered Ed with his thumb before moving to his index finger.

Ed tensed up slightly, trying to get use to the feeling of Roy's fingers in his ass. This was Ed's first time after all, and this drug didn't help much, but it felt amazing after a while, he thought to himself. Ed panted softly against Roy's lip, also biting it slightly. Ed trailed wet kisses from Roy's lips to his jaw line. Even though the drug was doing its purpose to make him feel this way, he truly deep down had feelings for Roy that he wouldn't care to admit aloud. The first time that he truly fell in love with Roy was when he had met him just after he had failed at trying to bring his mother back, but he had locked those feelings up for quite some time, until now. Sure the drug made him more and more aroused with Roy's every touch, and just the slight whisper of breath against his skin, but he honestly always wanted this. He wanted to be loved like this by someone. Even if that love was from a guy, he would try to cherish it. He grew slightly sad when he thought that this moment might never happen again for he only asked Roy to help him, but secretly he grew attached to the man that was over him, pushing him to do more missions, who had confessed that he had cared about him. Ed shuddered greatly and wiggled his ass as soon as he was use to the feeling of having Roy's fingers rubbing against his inner walls of his sensitive ass.

Roy moaned slightly as Ed kissed him, obviously not just doing this to help Ed. He smirked slightly, before looking down at Ed, kissing his forehead as he removed his finger.

"Ed..." Roy panted, moving so he was now the one kissing Ed's neck.

"Mmm, Ed... you ready..?" Roy asked between each kiss. As he waited for an answer Roy started to suck on Ed's neck, then nipped at it slightly - creating a bite mark that would stay there for a while. Considering Ed still had his top half of his clothes on, it would be very visible unless Ed left his hair down, hiding it. Roy was slowly loosing control, forgetting he was actually just helping Ed out, trying to help the kid, but his lust for Ed was just too much, he wanted this more than anything.

Ed, though having lost control about an hour ago, lifted his ass up slightly and rubbed against Roy. He had exposed more of his neck so that Roy could bite and kiss it more. He moaned lowly with each kiss Roy had placed upon him. He was growing more and more impatient with Roy stalling slightly. Ed wanted it, and wanted it now, he felt ready. Ed took a deep breath and held on to it while Roy lined himself up with Ed's ass.

Roy chuckled in his throat as he lined himself up. He was also growing impatient, so going slow was not an option.

"Ed... Don't yell too much alright?" He pressed.

"Your brother is outside and the door is unlocked." He smirked before kissing his neck a few more time, whilst one hand held on to Ed's hips, and the other lingered near Ed's member before quickly and swiftly ramming himself into Ed. He was in control and he knew that Ed would like it anyway. As he pushed himself inside he bit down on Ed's neck, sucking on it again leaving another bite mark, and doing another three around it as his member remained inside to give Ed a little time to get used to the feeling before pulling all the way out and quickly inside again.

Ed completely tensed up at the intrusion of his ass. He was certainly not expecting it to hurt this much. Ed bit into his lip to hold back a moan. He couldn't possibly embarrass himself anymore than he already has, but he couldn't let himself moan again. He resisted a little with Roy's thrusts, still trying to get use to the feeling. He turned his head to the side, his eyes closed, and slight tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He was use to other pain, but this is entirely new to him. He took a deep breath and tried to settle his nerves. He kept his head to the side and looked out at past the bars to the doors and panted slightly, with a deep blush blooming across his cheeks.

"Roy.." He said lowly, almost a moan. He relaxed his ass and shuddered. He looked up at Roy and his golden irises a soft gold, apart from the normal hardened gold that they usually are.

"B-be easy.." He asked in a slight pleading tone. He felt ridiculous but his body was just craving the attention. If it wasn't for the drug, he would have never known what this would feel like with the man he loved. Ed leaned up slightly and nuzzled against Roy's cheek and licked his neck slightly, letting Roy know that he was ready for more.

Roy looked down into Ed's golden eyes, lowering his head just above Ed's.

"I'll try my best..." He said, smiling lightly as he kissed Ed's cheek where a tear had fallen from.

"I promise, you _will_enjoy this..." He said. Roy's hair was messy and over his eyes. He was sweating slightly, and was excited. If you were to look into his eyes, you could tell he loved Ed dearly and that this wasn't just about helping him. He wasn't just doing this because Ed had asked him, but because Roy wanted to experience this more than anything at that moment with the younger man. He couldn't believe that this was happening, something that only happened in his dreams was truly happening at that moment - and even if it was a dream, he wouldn't want to pinch himself to see if he would wake up. He slowly slid himself out and in a few times, whilst his mouth was lingering above Ed's, teasingly, grinning and moaning every time he slid himself into Ed where his virgin ass was so tight, anyone could tell he loved it.

Ed bit his lip harder as Roy shoved into his ass. Yes, it hurt, but his body was getting use to it, and his face was slightly distorting into something of pleasure. Ed tried his hardest to not let out a moan, but he was soon slipping into the state of not caring what kind of sounds he made. Ed slowly let his lip go and moaned slightly with every thrust Roy made into him.

Roy grinned slightly, picking up the pace of his thrusts. He placed his lips on Ed's, kissing him passionately as his hand worked away at Ed's member, rubbing his thumb on its head before working his hand down the shaft and up again, trying to get as much friction as possible. Roy could already feel a build-up in his abdomen, something that he wasn't used to getting so quickly.

_'It must be because he's so tight... I have to hold on... just until I get the drug out of his system.' H_e thought to himself, still kissing the boy underneath him.

Ed moaned slightly, arching his back. He felt like he was about to release, but he tried to hold on so that he could let it build. He had kissed Roy back many times throughout this time, but at this moment, he bit on to Roy's lip and let out a moan with each thrust Roy did. Ed shuddered greatly, certain his body was getting use to the feeling of Roy, to this pleasure that he was able to have with the man he secretly loved. He thought by this point, Roy would know how much he loved him.

Roy sped up one last time, trying to make Ed be the one to release first - but he was so close to climaxing himself. He pulled his lips away from Ed's, moving them to the blonde's ear, suckling on a sensitive spot just behind it.

"Ed..." He whispered, panting and moaning in this throat at the same time, the tightness that was squeezing his member was pure bliss.

"Ed... I... I'm about to cum..." He whispered, feeling the need to warn Ed.

Ed moaned and whimpered as Roy whispered out his warning and couldn't help but to release himself. Moaning slightly loud, his ass growing tight. Ed's eyes closed tightly, he could have sworn that he had left earth from the amount of blissful peace that had washed over him. His eyes started to droop and he started to get tired, but tried his hardest to keep up with the rhythm of Roy's thrusts. He kept moaning with each thrust Roy made, sending him even further into the bliss that he had grown to know as love.

Roy smiled as Ed came, the white liquid on Roy's shirt and some was on Ed also. With that sight in mind and the tightness around his member, Roy exploded inside of him, and even some of his release managed to squeeze itself out of Ed's rectum. After leaving it in there for a moment, he kissed Ed one more time before pulling himself out and sitting back. He was exhausted, but he regretted nothing. He hoped that he had shown Ed that he wasn't just 'helping' him but that he actually loved him. After resting for a bit he looked over at his shorts and underwear on the floor from where he slung them off earlier. He crawled over to them and picked them up before getting dressed. Though when he looked at his shirt, Ed's release was obvious. He would have to take it off so Al wouldn't notice.

After pulling that off over his head he looked at Ed.

"I better find something to get you out of those chains.." He said before getting out of the cage he was in and looked around for the garden sheers he had found earlier. Once found he walked back into the cage where Ed lay and pulled up his underwear and trousers for him before cutting the chains one by one. After he managed to free Ed he picked him up bridal style, and smiled slightly at him.

"Everything is going to be alright, Ed." He said before kissing him once on the forehead before going to the door.

Ed looked up at Roy tiredly, slightly nuzzled his cheek and within minutes, passed out. He has had a slightly stressful day, but with what just happened, it all just left his system and he was able to finally relax after so many years of tension that has stayed in his body. He could practically mentally picture Al panicking when he would see him like this. Ed wasn't use to being captured or (in this matter) so relaxed. He never thought that this day would come, sleeping within Roy's strong arms, It felt so right. He knew that these arms were meant to hold him, even if Roy was just carrying him. Roy was meant to be his, and his alone. And with that, Ed really couldn't be much happier, but deep down he knew that he would have to keep this all to himself, for he knew that Roy wouldn't speak about it in public, and Ed was to embarrassed to talk about it as well. Ed went completely limp while he slipped in to the darkness known as sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Roy smiled as he looked at Ed, relieved that the younger male would be alright now. He knew he would have to keep this hidden. If he didn't, then both he and Ed would risk their jobs; Roy would most certainly be demoted, maybe even fired if the people deciding were in a bad mood, and it was obvious Ed would lose his too. So even though he would declare his feelings for Ed by shouting from the roof tops, he couldn't. It would risk too much and even though he wouldn't care if he lost his job as a state alchemist, he didn't want to ruin it for the kid.

Once leaving the dirty garage in which Ed was being held hostage, he reassured Al that he was alright and the noises coming from inside was Ed groaning in pain. After they got back to the Inn, Roy carried him to their room, placing Ed on the bed that he and Al were sharing, whilst he got into his own. He couldn't sleep that night knowing what had happened, he knew that it wasn't just the drugs that made Ed want it, but that in his heart Ed wanted it with him.

Hours later, Ed awoke in the middle of the night. He rubbed his forehead and tried to gather his barrings. He looked around to see where he was, only to realize that he was back in the Inn. He glanced over at Roy and slightly blushed to himself, recalling the events that had happened in the old rundown house that he was being held in. Ed looked towards the digital clock that was on the end table that was right next to the bed. The clock read 3:00 am, and although it was late, he actually felt wide awake. Ed sat back against the headboard and looked at the wall. Ed was trying to think about what to do to pass the time, but his mind came up empty. His eyes strayed to Roy again and slightly watched him. He was starting to become really fascinated by the man, and wondered why he felt the way he did for him, and contemplated whether or not to tell straight out that he loved him. Ed shook his head slightly and cast aside that thought, he just couldn't admit it yet. Ed's mind reluctantly started to drift back over to what he and Roy had done. The more he thought about it, the more it made him blush. With a low sigh he curled up under the blankets again, next to Al and closed his eyes to try to sleep again.

Roy was also struggling to sleep, even though he had is eyes closed, his mind was wide awake. He hadn't fallen asleep so far. His mind kept on wandering back and forth from what had happened with Ed earlier. It was one of the most amazing experiences he had ever had, perhaps the most amazing experience. He could hear Ed tossing and turning around in the other bed - he was obviously awake.

"Can't sleep, huh?" Roy asked lowly, turning over to face him, a slight smile on his face.

Ed looked at Roy and blushed slightly.

"Not really.." He whispered, clearly trying to find his voice.

"_It__...is_ still on my mind.." He said, putting a lot of emphasis on the one word. He hoped that Al wasn't awake, because he knew that his brother would ask what he meant. Ed lowly sighed and sat up again. He clearly knew that he wasn't going back to sleep again and looked over at Roy.

Roy too sat up and looked over at Ed.

"Mine too... You know - I gotta tell you something that for a man my age is embarrassing..." Roy blushed, before yawning slightly.

"That was both my first time with another male and my actual first time with anyone..." he admitted, looking at Al as he spoke in case he woke up suddenly, which at this point would be embarrassing.

"Ed I think it would be better if you came over here to talk, that way we won't accidentally wake your brother..." Roy sighed lowly, briefly looking at Ed before looking back at Al to make sure he was asleep.

Ed slowly got out of bed, making sure that he didn't disturb his brother. He sat next to Roy and looked at his hands.

"So... Roy.. Uh.. I'm sorry about this.." He said slowly. Ed swiftly forced Roy down so that Roy's right cheek was against the pillow and Roy's ass in the air. Ed clapped his hands lightly and made a sturdy pair of cuffs from the blanket that wrapped around Roy's wrists. Ed looked at Roy hungrily, his golden eyes slightly hardening. Ed swiftly pulled Roy's pants down to his knees and settled himself into the right position and started to lick at Roy's entrance. He used the tip of his tongue slightly skillfully and kept teasing Roy. He enjoyed the sight very much

What Ed did made Roy shocked, it all happened to him all too fast for him to stop.

"Ed... What on Earth you doing?!" nearly yelled Roy. As his face was smashed against the pillow that he couldn't move, his face forced to look at Al. As he felt Ed lick his ring he let out a moan in his throat.

"Ed... We can't do this, not here. We may wake your brother and it wont be a very nice thing to wake up to, don't you think?" he asked, letting out another little moan in his throat. He was blushing, totally useless against Ed's teasing tongue.

"Ed...please stop this before we wake your brother, I don't want this." He said, but his member was saying something different as it already began to grow.

Ed slightly looked at Roy, with an uncaring look and continued to suck Roy's entrance. He slightly pushed his tongue into Roy, letting his saliva work its magic. He may be inexperienced, but he has read many books. He kept licking Roy, savoring the taste of him. He knew that he wouldn't last much longer from him teasing Roy, but he wanted Roy to beg for it. He was going to show that he cared for Roy. He licked and sucked, and gently messaged the inside walls of Roy's ass with his finger to get more reactions from Roy.

Roy let out another moan, this time louder than the last. He knew he shouldn't have, in case he woke Al up but he couldn't help it - the feeling was far too good. His member still grew, getting to his maximum 8 inches quickly do to the fact that he was so turned on.

"Ed.." Roy whispered, "If Al wakes up... I blame you... please Ed... I want your dick inside me now... please..." Roy begged, moaning again as he was being fingered by the teen. Ed' touch was electrifying, even the cool metal of his automail that touched him felt heavenly on him, and soon he had not a care in the world about Al, or anyone else other than Ed.

Ed grinned as Roy begged. He slipped his pants and boxers off and leaned over Roy.

"If you care about waking Al up or not, then be quieter." He said lowly in a seductive tone. He lined himself up with Roy's ass and slowly pushed himself in. He gritted his teeth together and panted softly. Ed licked at Roy's lower back and started to move slowly in and out of Roy, being easy on him yet teasing him at the same time.

Roy could only moan a little, groaning deep in his throat. He couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat at what Ed said.

"Well... How can I when you tease me so?" Roy asked, grinning. As Ed slid into him, he gritted his teeth slightly as it was his first time for a guy to have ever shoved their member up his rectum, but even though it hurt like hell, he knew just to hold on for a tiny bit longer and he knew it would turn from pain to pleasure. He moaned slightly as Ed pushed himself in, and chuckled slightly at the 17-year-old licked his back.

"Having a good taste of me are you? I'm quite surprised you managed to reach my ring to be honest considering your height... but I don't want you to change... I like your height, your automail, your girlish hair... don't ever change, Ed.." Roy blushed and smiled, moaning slightly again.

Ed thrust into Roy, slowly and gently. He wanted to tease the hell out of Roy, because he loved playing with his mind.

"I love the way you taste... Roy.." Ed murmured softly into Roy's ear.

Al, although he appeared to be asleep, Al was actually wide awake. He was feeling sick from what he heard his brother and the Colonel say and do.

_'Brother... is gay..? Well... even if he is I'll support him... I'd just appreciate they not do anything like this when I'm in the same room as them...' _Al thought to himself, feeling a bit sick in the stomach. He could hear their little moans and what not, and it was disgusting to him, even though it was just a way to show each other their love.

Ed couldn't help but to keep licking and sucking the lower half of Roy's back. He kept up his slow rhythm of thrusting into Roy, keeping him teased and aroused. He enjoyed it very much, teasing Roy was indeed fun. He took a steady breath and made one hard thrust into Roy's ass and then went back to the slow rhythm again.

Roy started moaning out loud, the pain turned into pleasure almost immediately, feeling the teens member inside him was a great feeling.

"Ed... faster, please..." Roy begged slightly.

Hearing this made Al even more sick, but his own rod was becoming hard.

_'This... this is not good, getting turned on by my own brother and the colonel having sex...' _Al thought, thinking it was wrong on so many levels. He looked down at his member slightly, seeing it had grown in size, he had to take care of it. Slowly, he wrapped his fingers around it.

Ed grinned widely and complied to Roy's begging. He picked up the pace and thrust into him faster, and slightly harder. He let out a slight moan and kept up this pace. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on keeping this rhythm steady. He licked at Roy again and gently squeezed Roy's hips, nearly leaving bruises.

"Ed..." Roy said, as if encouraging him on, the feeling of him inside him was a feeling of bliss, something that he hadn't experienced before and something he would definitely want to try again in the future.

Al started picking up the pace on his own shaft, breathing lightly but panting slightly, not wanting to give away what he was doing. He felt disgusted as he fiddled with his own member at his brother having sex with the colonel but it wouldn't get sorted out otherwise.

Ed moaned lowly and picked up the pace again. He was close to releasing but he wouldn't have that just yet. He wanted to at least make this longer than necessary. He kept licking at Roy's back, trying to make the best of the moment.

Roy started to moan out louder and louder do to the bliss. It was heavenly and he felt his release coming - but he was going to hold on.

Al pumped at his member, the friction caused him to let a tiny moan escape - which he hoped that the pair didn't hear, but they were making all the noise so perhaps they didn't.

_'This is wrong, masturbating to the two of them.s' _Al thought to himself.

Ed couldn't help but to moan more, and try as he might, couldn't help but to release into Roy's ass. He shuddered as he came, he slightly bit his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, but he didn't care. There was too much blissful pleasure that was going through him to notice the little wound.

Alphonse shuddered, moving his hand quicker and quicker by the second as the moans from the two next to him on the opposite bed vibrated in his ear drums, making him shudder with lust. He couldn't help but shudder, panting and letting out tiny moans in sync with Roys' - to disguise them from his own - as he sped up his pace on his own member.

Roy shuddered as he felt a tight feeling in his abdomen, and he knew exactly what it was. He was holding it in too much, and he knew he couldn't hold it in any longer. He moaned out loud as he came, unable to hold it in as the pleasure was getting too much for him to handle, and the white liquid exploded out of him, shooting strings up onto his chest and onto the covers.

Al, at the same time as hearing Roy, yelped out as he came, realizing it was a bit too loud a bit too late.

Ed slowly pulled out of Roy, to only know that he will be given hell for what he had done, later when Roy regains himself. Ed slightly kissed Roy's shoulder blades and gently massaged them with his flesh hand. He was happy to finally show Roy how he felt about him and he loved him greatly. He didn't know what to expect in the future, but right now, he was happy and content. Ed slowly pulled away from Roy and released the alchemy within the sheets to make the cuffs disappear.

Roy collapsed instantly, smirking slightly, because he had heard Al's moans but he didn't want to ruin the night. Instead as he lay on his stomach he turned over, pulling Ed next to him, smiling.

"That.. was amazing Edward..." Roy said, smiling brightly at the boy, before wrapping his arms around him.

"Sleep with me here, will you?" he asked lowly, closing his eyes without an answer though he would stay awake until he got one, though he jut wished he could stay there forever with Ed.

Al thought he had gotten away with it, slightly shaking as he pulled his hand away from his member, scared that they had heard him, but without them confronting him, he decided he was okay for now and sighed lowly to himself in slight relief. 'I feel so dirty..' Al thought to himself and tried to get back to sleep knowing that his brother and the Colonel were finished.

Ed nodded, not really wanting to leave where he was now. Ed buried his face into Roy's neck and cuddled into Roy. Ed gently placed a kiss on his neck and started to doze off. He loved being in Roy's arms and wished it could last forever.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Warnings: Blood, and language.**

**Chapter 7 is now a go ^-^ Enjoy**

**~Eve**

* * *

Smiling, Roy chuckle lowly in his throat, shuddering at the kiss before slowly falling asleep.

_'If only this relationship would last... if anyone found out about us apart from Al, I fear the worst for poor Ed..'_ Roy thought to himself as he fell asleep.

Ed slightly sat up, he was feeling odd and he didn't know what to do. He got completely dressed, remembering the little fooling around he had with Roy about an hour ago. He then suddenly felt like he was going to puke and silently ran to the bathroom. Ed shut the door behind him and vomited nothing but blood into the toilet and swayed slightly.

_'That beating that Envy gave me is catching up with me..'_ Ed thought as his throat burned. He leaned against the bathtub and panted. He wasn't use to feeling this sick, and it was only blood that was coming up. Ed tried to stand up but failed in doing so and just passed out on the floor.

Roy awoke to just him in the bed, which slightly confused him. Raising a brow he looked over his shoulder to Alphonse to see if Ed had gotten back into the bed with his brother, but it was just Al's body in there. Sitting up Roy noticed the bathroom door was shut he must be in the bathroom... he thought. Knowing he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep again tonight he decided to get up and get dressed before looking back at the bathroom door.

_'He's been in there a long time now..'_ Roy thought worryingly, walking over to the door before knocking.

''Ed... are you alright? Ed?'' he asked before opening the door, before seeing Ed on the floor. Instantly he went over to him picking him up bridal style before yelling to Al. ''Al, where's the nearest hospital?!'''

Al slightly shot up from hearing Roy's voice.

"I-its about a few streets from here.. Why do you need.." Al trailed off as he saw his brothers unconscious body in Roy's arms.

"What happened?!" he asked slightly panicked, he noticed the slight blood that was at the corners of Ed's mouth and started to panic even more.

"R-roy did you notice the blood..? What happened back there when he found him..?" Al asked again. He was worried that something entirely bad is going to happen to his brother, and the look on Roy's face read something like slight terror.

Roy was shaking slightly from sadness, as he looked over at Al.

''Thanks, and there's no time to explain, we just need to get him to the hospital as soon as possible... and i did see the blood yes... but the more time we waste talking the less time we have to get him to the hospital...'' Roy said before kicking the door open, trying to get Edward to the hospital As soon as he possibly could. He ran out of the hotel and down the street. And although Ed's body was heavy from both the automail and his flesh body, he still kept running even though he became tired. As soon as he got to the hospital he burst through the doors, yelling.

''Somebody! We have an emergency here!'' he yelled and soon many doctors, nurses and surgeon's came running over to him and Ed. Roy was in tears, seeing his love being hurt like he was and seeing him having to be pulled about to get him awake later was terrible.

Al quickly changed and tried to hurry to the hospital to where Roy had taken Ed moments before. He was still sleepy so his body was moving slowly than it should. He ran to where the hospital was found and looked all over inside to see where Roy was.

"Colonel?" Al asked slightly, still looking around. He then slightly caught a glimpse of blue that was Roy's uniform and followed it. As Al rounded the corner he then realized that it wasn't Roy that he had followed, but it was Envy disguised as Roy but Al hadn't noticed it yet.

"Colonel why are you all the way over here? I thought-" He was cut off when Envy changed back into his normal self and placed a cloth over Al's mouth and nose.

_'This stuff smells sickly sweet...'_ Al thought just before he passed out.

"We need you to get to him, other pipsqueak. Heheh." Envy laughed and took Al away with no one noticing.

Roy sat in the waiting area in tears, it was hard to keep them in. The minutes seemed to pass slower than usual, as if telling Roy to remember all the moments he and Ed had together, the times the yelled at each other, the punch to the nose, the stitches then the kiss, their first kiss together, their first time, then last night, they all flooded his mind at once like a tsunami, the waves of thoughts blocking out everything around him, and the excess water leaked from his eyes.

''Colonel, Colonel...'' Roy was snapped out of thought as someone called him. He looked up at a man dressed in something like a lab coat - he was obviously a doctor.

''Its Ed..'' The doctor exclaimed. _'Its bad news, isn't it...'_ Roy thought, getting ready to hear the words.

''He's okay, we managed to figure out what was wrong with him, in fact he is in one of the wings to wake up.'' With that, Roy blinked almost unbelieving but then a smile crept onto his face.

''H-he's okay.'' he said, happily.

''Yes, is he your son?'' the doctor asked. With that, Roy realized the age difference between them, it made him feel, old, but all he cared about right now was Ed was alright.

''No, he's a friend.. A really good friend..'' Roy explained, as the doctor lead him to the bed he was at.

When Roy got there, he thought he would see Al, and when he didn't it hit him.

_'Hmm...Where could Alphonse be..? I'm sure he would be here by now... wait... no if he was alright he would be here... something has definitely happened to him..'_ he thought, worryingly.

Ed was breathing normally now but kept his eyes shut. He knew that his surroundings were different by the smell of cleaning products that hung in the air. Ed slightly groaned and opened his eyes. He started to sit up but felt a slight pain shoot up his spine that made him lay back down.

"Wh-where am I..?" Ed asked then took note of the IV that was in his arm.

"Never mind.. I know where I am.." He said in a low growl mostly to himself. Ed hated being in the hospital but he didn't really remember why he was in it this time.

"What happened to me? I don't remember much from last night the only thing I remember is.." Ed paused, blushing slightly at what he remembered. He leaned back into the pillows and sighed, he looked over and finally noticing Roy. Ed grinned slightly,

"You don't have to cry, Mustang.. It will take a lot more than whatever it was that put me here to take me out.." Ed said slightly. He really did appreciate the thought of Roy being here. If it wasn't for the presence of Roy that was next to him, he would have checked himself out by now.

"Where's Al?" Ed asked as he looked around, searching for his brother.

"This isn't like him, he is usually here if I was put into the hospital.." he said, thinking of things that could have happened.

Envy reported back to Lust with Al over his shoulders.

"What are we going to do to this twerp? I know we won't be keeping him forever, just until that Fullmetal pipsqueak comes to get him." He said to Lust.

"Did you give the nurse the letter so that she could give it to him?" Lust asked, she was sitting on a windowsill looking out towards the city.

"Yes I have, I'm not some stupid ten-year old that needs a babysitter.." Envy said slightly agitated that Lust would even ask that.

"I told the nurse to give it to pipsqueak as soon as he woke up. Which should be soon." Envy said with a smile. Envy dropped Al's onto the floor in the corner. Al was also chained up the same way Ed was, but he was of little importance to them. The homunculi's real target was Edward Elric and they were planning on all means necessary to get him.

"Envy, you need to be more careful with Edward.. Father is not pleased that it was you who had put him into the hospital from beating him. Stay with the plan from now on, do you understand the importance of Edward?" Lust had said while staring out at the starless sky.

"Yes of course I understand the plan. Don't treat me like a kid, Lust." Envy growled lowly and waited to see what will happen within the next hour.

Roy smiled as Ed came to. He was relieved to see him there awake and recovering, tears were filled with joy instead of fear.

''Don't move too fast Ed..'' he said as Ed shot up, but he knew he had said it too late when he saw Ed quickly lay back down from the pain.

_'Well at least his nerves are working alright..'_ he thought, chuckling to himself in his head. When Ed finally noticed him, he couldn't help but leak a few more tears.

''I know, Fullmetal. I guess I'm just an old man who has built up so many bad memory's over the years, built up so much sadness inside me that when I saw you earlier, I guess it was too much and the barriers broke.'' he said, sighing lightly as the smile on his face showed Ed that he was relieved.

''And what happened? Well, even I don't know all of it.. But at first I thought you were just in the bathroom doing your business or something, but then you were in there way too long, I opened the door and there you were on the floor, unconscious and there was blood around your mouth... I didn't know what to think or do, my body just acted without my thought. I just picked you up, asked Alphonse where the nearest hospital was and ran as fast as my legs would take me until I got you here.. Your breathing was shallow and you were going deathly pale... I thought I was going to lose you today Edward... I'm just grateful your still here.'' Roy said, smiling. And then when Ed asked about his brother his smile vanished slightly.

''I have been wondering that too for the past half hour since I noticed his presence has been missing... I wanted to wait until you woke up - not wanting to leave you...'' he said. At that moment a nurse came in the room and opened the certain surrounding the bed.

''Mister Edward Elric? I have a message for you... it was given to you by a friend - i think'' she said, handing over the note to Ed, before leaving the two alone once again. Roy, who thought it was a little strange for Ed to be getting mail, especially at this time considering Ed had no friends - well none that he knew of - and if he did they wouldn't be at the hospital at the exact same time as they were coincidentally.

''Ed, I'd be careful with that... I doubt its going to be a 'get well soon' letter...'' he said, curiously eying the letter the nurse had given to him.

Ed carefully looked over the note, and spotted a slight array on it.

"A fire array.. Someone is planning to keep this note a secret.." Ed stated. He was shocked at how there was an array there. Ed thought of the homunculi and they couldn't use alchemy.

"Someone, an alchemist, is working with the homunculi.." Ed muttered. Ed carefully disarmed the array and carefully read the note. Ed visibly tensed in the hospital bed that he was sitting in.

As Al started to wake up, Envy walked over and placed the cloth over Al's nose and mouth, making him pass out again.

"Lust we can't keep waiting for the brat to come, we need to go get him ourselves.." Envy slightly growled. As Envy's patience grew thin Lust made her nails grow longer.

"You can wait another half hour, Envy." said Lust and returned to staring out the window.

Roy frowned as he raised a hand to his chin as he began to think of who it could be who was working with those monstrous homunculi. His memory gave him images of all the people he had met in the military, but none came across as the sort to help them.

'_Hmm... this is going to take more research if we want to find them...'_ Roy thought as his face went back to normal as he sat back in his chair.

''Well, I can do some research about the alchemists in the military. But I highly doubt its one of them. Maybe its someone who didn't get into the military when... Ed what's wrong? What does it say?'' Roy asked cutting himself off as he saw Edward tense in the hospital bed made him concerned.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here is another chapter for my lovely readers ^-^ Please forgive me for updating slowly, writers block is a curse u.u**

**Warnings: Language and blood. **

* * *

Ed handed the note to Roy so that he could read it out loud because he didn't want to reread it. Ed tried to move again but was hurting, the bruises on his back were starting to ache and he was barely able to move.

"We have to go find Al." Ed said, he ignored the pain and got off of the hospital bed, quickly clamping the back of the hospital gown shut. He made his way to where is clothes were residing and took a hold of them and went into the bathroom to change. If Roy was protesting, Ed didn't hear him, he only wanted to get his brother out of the hands of the homunculi.

Before reading the note, Roy watched as Ed started to struggle out of bed.

''Ed what ever has happened to Al, I'll go and do it myself and I'll bring him back. You need to rest, not do whatever that crazy mind of yours is telling you to do,'' He said before having to stand up as Ed got out of the bed and retrieved his clothes.

''Ed, get back into the bed now. Ed, listen to me Ed -'' he said, but he was cut off as Ed went into the bathroom, slamming he door in his face. Sighing Roy looked at note, only reading the first line before the nurse came over to him.

''Colonel! Edward has to remain in bed until he is better! Why are you letting him go walk about?'' She asked angrily. To that Roy raised a brow.

''If you didn't notice, miss, I have tried to get him back into the bed. Its him you should be having a go at, not me. Now Ed, hurry up... I'm loosing my patience...'' Roy said as he began to read the note again, before he realized what Ed meant. He looked back up at the nurse.

''Actually, I'd like to check Edward out of the hospital.'' Roy exclaimed.

''But you know he has to stay here-''

''Yes, but he will be fine in my hands, I assure you.'' Roy stated.

Ed opened the bathroom door, nearly knocking the nurse over as he stormed out of the hospital room. He was angry, well beyond pissed, that the homunculi had his brother. Ed was nearly running out of the hospital as his mind went over what the note had said.

_**'Pipsqueak,**___

_**We have your brother, but since you're so angry and grumpy all the time, we'll play a little game. You see, we are hiding out in one of the buildings in the city that you are in. If you can find us in two hours of receiving this letter, you can have your brother back, but after the two hour mark, the longer you make me wait, I'll do something horrible to your brother. You have two hours, enjoy the game.'**_

With how the note was addressed, he knew that it was Envy who had Al and he knew the horror's that Envy could pull if he waited longer than he needed. Ed ran out of the hospital and into the cool night air, nearly forgetting that he left Roy behind and that the homunculi could be watching him from anywhere in the city.

Stumbling back after Ed had opened the door, Roy watched as the boy left.

''Ed, wait up.'' He called, leaving the the Nurse stunned as he ran after the boy. It didn't take him long before he caught up to the boy, but he was slightly out of breath.

''We need to split up if we want to cover enough ground if we are to find Al... I swear I will find a way to personally kill all of them bastards.'' He said, growling slightly in his voice before walking over to Ed.

''We will get him back, Ed. Don't worry about that.'' He Replied.

As soon as Roy said they should split up, Ed started to run in the opposite direction and into the city looking for any clues of Al. Ed was frantically looking all over, but when he spotted one of Al's gloves carelessly on the sidewalk, he knew he was going in the right direction. He tried to see what direction they could have gone but there were to many buildings to think of that the homunculi could be in. Ed took a deep breath and tried to calm his nerves so that he could let his senses take over to see where they could be.

Roy watched Ed as he ran into the distance, before running into the opposite one, frantically looking around for what seems to be the perfect place to hold Al, but none that he looked at seemed to be right.

Al started to awake, his eyesight blurry from waking up, and there was a constant ringing in his ear. He could hear faint words, mumbled and mixed up by the ringing and could see the faint silhouettes of what looked like to be people. The ringing finally dulled down so he could hear the words the silhouettes were saying, but he could only make out a few. What he could hear were the voices, those were loud and clear.

_'Lust and Envy... W-Why am I here... with them? What do they want from me...? I-I hope brother and Colonel are alright'_ Al thought, as his eyesight became clearer again.

Ed, now calmer, tried to see where they could have taken Al. But as Ed tried to think where they could be, his mind came up empty. As Ed was about to go down an alleyway he caught a glimmer of Lust in a building's window that was down the street and ran towards it. His mind thought that it would be a trap, but he didn't care at the moment, his mind was fully focused on getting Al back.

Lust moved away from the window,

"Shit, he saw me.. Oh well, be prepared Envy, Edward is on his way." Lust said hastily. Envy slightly scowled but sighed out a response, "And here I thought I'd have some fun tormenting the twerps brother."

As Al listened to the conversation, the words ''be prepared'' that came from Lust's lips made his mind played endless video clips of what Envy may do to his brother, and he didn't like any of them.

''P..please.. Don't hurt my brother,'' Al begged, his voice croaky as he had just woken up.

''I... if you want to hurt one of us... let it be me not him... please?'' Al stuttered out the question.

Lust ignored what Al said, but Envy looked at him.

"Well, are you the little trooper to want to save your brother from danger.. Heheh I might take you up on that offer, he has kept me waiting a long time.." Envy laughed and pulled out a slightly small knife and slashed at Al's shirt, leaving a long wound across Al's chest. As soon as Envy injured Al he left right behind Lust.

Al yelped as Envy cut his chest, seeing his own blood come out of him like a water feature for a second made him feel sick. He shuddered as he watched Envy leave, his own blood was seeping from the wound. He held in the tears as he breathed in and out, causing his chest to ache. Once Envy and Lust left him alone, he had to wait until ed got there. Once Ed got there, he sighed with relief, the tears finally coming out.

Ed made his way to the building and up to the floor he saw Lust on. He got to the room and practically kicked the door down only to find Al bleeding.

"A-Al." Was all that Ed could say before he noticed the note and taking it, then he sprang into action. Ed hefted Al up carefully and slowly made his way out of the room and out of the building. He tried to make his way to where he was just moments before going out to look for Al, back to the hospital, but he was having a slight hard time taking his brother there.

''Brother...'' Whimpered Al, aching all over as he was lifted by his older sibling. Al drifted between consciousness and unconsciousness, feeling ill and weak.

Ed struggled to get his brother to the hospital,

"Hang on Al, I'll get you fixed up soon.. Hang on." Ed's voice was shaky, slightly panicked because his brother was losing a lot of blood and he was struggling to get his brother the medical attention that he desperately needed.

Roy, who had been looking for Al as well, noticed Ed carrying the boy. He quickly ran over to the two, seeing Al in such a state he quickly grabbed Al from Ed and looked at him.

"Can you keep up? I'll take Al to the hospital, just follow okay?" asked Roy before running off to get to the hospital quickly.

Ed ran with Roy to the hospital, even though he was in great pain, he just ignored it like it was nothing. All that Ed cared about at the moment was that Al would get the attention that he needed before Ed even thought about himself. As they approached the hospital, Ed quickly opened the doors for Roy so that he could carefully bring Al inside. Ed was completely worrying about Al's state of being that he started to shake with anxiety.

Roy ran as fast as his legs would take him

_'God knows what will happen to me if the arthritis kicks in, I'll be slower in bed too..'_ thinking to himself, Roy burst into the hospital. The nurse that was there earlier, who now had a bruise on her forehead from where Ed slung the door open earlier, looked at Roy, then Ed and then Al, and sighed.

"Quick, he's brought in another one!" She yelled, as doctors ran in again, taking Al off Roy's hands.

"And Ed too." Roy said looking at Ed as some doctors ran to him as well.

Ed slightly cringed back and said, "No no I'm fine.." growled Ed. As a doctor tried to grab at Ed, Ed slightly smacked the arm away and tried to leave. However, the nurse with the bruise on her forehead blocked his path with a needle.

"If you do not cooperate with us this time, I will put this into you and it'll make you sleep." She said, which made Ed cringe again. He turned around and dodged another set of hands that was making its way towards him.

"How many fucking doctors are in this place?" muttering to himself, Ed sighed deeply as he just gave up, letting the doctors take a look at him.


End file.
